


Carnivals and Comforters

by mansikka



Series: A Weekend Away [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Carnival, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Michael and Alex spend some time at a carnival then relax in their hotel room after.





	Carnivals and Comforters

"Are you sure we can check in already? It's pretty early?"

Michael squeezes Alex's thigh before jumping out of the truck, waiting for him to follow before answering. "I already checked. They said it was fine."

Alex smiles, swinging his bag over his head and reaching for the cooler. Michael slaps his hand away grabbing the cooler and his own bag then taking Alex's hand and tugging him towards the hotel lobby. It's not the fanciest of locations, but it's also better than any place he and Alex have ever spent the night together. The receptionist is sweet, polite as she hands them a key. There is no reaction, no looking at the two of them as though she is _offended_ , and Alex is proudly stood by his side looking just as unconcerned. Michael feels _light_ for it, kissing him on the elevator ride up.

The room is even better than he'd hoped for, all cream and brown linen and furniture, and everything spotlessly clean. Michael watches Alex drop his bag down on a chair and look around the room in interest, before turning to look at _him_ with such a loving smile Michael is frozen to the spot for it.

"This is perfect," Alex says as he walks back to him, pulling the cooler from his grasp to set it on the floor. He takes Michael's bag too to drop beside his own, then wraps his arms around his waist and leans against him.

"I thought. There's a carnival here that—"

"A carnival?" Alex asks with a curious smile.

"Yeah. A carnival," Michael agrees, hands on Alex's shoulders as he sways him. "I never got to win you a bear or anything at _our_ carnival. And who knows; maybe you could shark some rifle range into getting all the good prizes."

"Me?"

"You," Michael agrees before kissing him. "You telling me you don't know what to do with a rifle, Manes?"

Alex drops his head and smiles. "Well. Maybe something. I don't know about _sharking_ though."

"I guess we'll see. This okay with you?"

Michael keeps a smile fixed on his face in case Alex thinks this idea is stupid. This is the first full day of their weekend away together. Michael is nervous about getting everything right. Alex nods, giving him a small smile that is filled with affection, which puts relief in Michael's heart.

"What makes you think I won't win _you_ a bear or something first?"

"Oh, it is _on_ ," Michael says, smacking a kiss on his cheek before snagging Alex's fingers and tugging him back towards the door. Alex stops him, pulling Michael back into a kiss before he'll let him go anywhere. Michael trails behind him when Alex leaves with a smirk on his face. He gets in a squeeze of his ass before closing the door behind him, grinning for Alex's laughter.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to drive with _these_ strapped in?"

Michael finishes tucking the last of the soft toys they've won between them in the back of the truck, securing them with a rope like a seatbelt. Perhaps they were both a little too competitive; between them there are fifteen stuffed toys, each bolder and bigger than the last. Alex declared himself the winner because he won eight bears to Michael's seven. Michael has no idea where they're going to put them all.

"Of course I am," he says anyway, turning to lean against the truck and pulling Alex in by the waist. "No one's ever won me _anything_ before."

"Me neither," Alex agrees, resting his hands either side of Michael against the truck. "I think we made up for that."

Michael tugs him closer, claiming a kiss that he thinks is his _real_ reward.

Hand in hand they explore the carnival together now that the need for _winning_ is out of their systems. Michael has already had an eyeful of Alex on a shooting range which is going to be something interesting to replay later. That _focus_ and determination on his face left Michael discreetly adjusting his jeans, and just passing the range again has a similar effect. Alex is oblivious, thumb swirling over the back of his hand as he points out a cotton candy stand a little further up.

"Want some?"

"It… would be rude not to at a carnival, I guess," Michael says, already reaching for his wallet.

"I'll get it. Share one? These things look enormous."

Michael watches Alex order, only letting go of his hand when he hands him the cotton candy. He plucks some and holds it up to Alex's mouth, licking his fingers clean as Alex watches, grinning at him.

"Is it good?" Michael asks. Alex grabs a handful himself and holds it out. Michael wraps his fingers around Alex's wrist and sucks it from his fingers, licking them clean. Alex's eyes never leave his, only darkening, heat behind his smile.

"It's _sticky_."

Michael pulls off another chunk, Alex already cradling his hand between his own as he laps it up. He darts his tongue over Michael's palm and Michael barely resists dragging him back to the truck so they can get back to their hotel room immediately. Alex _knows_ , all innocence in his expression as he gestures in a direction for them to walk.

They don't get far. The cotton candy is a sticky mess even without their attempts to rile each other up, and by the time they work their way through most of it, Michael can barely unstick his hand. Alex tries to kiss him but pulls away laughing, pinching his lip for how sticky that is as well.

"Maybe we should go wash up?"

"You wanna go into one of _those_ things?" Michael asks, horrified as Alex waves towards a port-a-john.

"What?"

"They're full of… _germs_." Michael has heard some horror stories about these cubicles. He doesn't want to go anywhere near.

Alex is _delighted_ for his reaction, looking around them then nodding to a hotdog stand. They buy a couple of bottles of water and help each other wash their hands, then drink their fill until the taste of cotton candy is gone.

"You wanna… get a hotdog while we're here?"

"Did you have anything specific in mind for dinner later?" Alex asks, taking another swig of water.

"Not yet. Just thought we'd see what we felt like when we got hungry later. These look pretty good."

Alex turns to order their hotdogs. And because he can, Michael wraps his hands around his waist from behind, tucking his chin over Alex's shoulder as they wait.

* * *

"This is nice."

Michael hums his agreement up the length of Alex's neck, squeezing around his waist. Their bath water is cooling, but Michael is reluctant for them to move. Alex is here, warm in his arms; there is nowhere else he would prefer to be. Alex turns just enough to hook an arm behind his head tilting back for an awkward though heated kiss.

Michael continues his exploration over Alex's stomach and thighs, teasing him for several minutes before dropping his hand between his legs. Alex arches into his hand, one hand braced against the edge of the bath as he hooks his legs over Michael's giving him more room. Michael drops his other hand to massage over his balls as he continues to stroke him, smiling when Alex stutters against his mouth.

"You trying to tell me something, Alex?"

Alex presses his ass back against him in insinuation and tries to kiss him again. "Just. Keep going."

"Here?" Michael asks, tightening his grip in the exact way that he knows Alex likes.

"Yeah."

"Good?"

Alex leans in to the kiss pressed into his neck, encouraging Michael to mouth a little harder.

"We could take this out there," Michael whispers, kissing his ear. "That's got to be the biggest bed I've ever been in."

"We haven't been in it _yet_."

"Then let's _do_ something about that," Michael says, nipping at Alex's earlobe as he arches back against him again. Alex twists enough to kiss him properly then begins to haul himself out the bath.

"I'll just… rinse off," Alex says nodding towards the shower and grinning.

"You want your leg?"

"I'm fine."

Michael hovers to check he's okay, ducking and laughing when Alex launches a towel at his head.

"I'm _fine_. Really."

Michael steps forward to kiss him anyway then leaves, toweling his hair dry as he goes. Alex is more than used to getting around with or without his prosthetic, but Michael doesn't care if he accuses him of _fussing_. It isn't that he means to, or that he thinks Alex is too stubborn to ask for help. It's just _instinctual_ ; how could he be indifferent to anything that involves Alex?

As he waits for Alex, Michael folds back the comforter on the bed, then searches through his bag for the lube he packed. Alex eyes fall to it when he joins him in the room, bracing himself first in the doorway and then on a tall dresser before flopping over on his back on the bed.

"You might wanna be clearer with your intentions, Alex," Michael teases as he kneels on the bed and crawls between his already slayed thighs. "I might not know what you want if you don't."

Alex splays his legs a little wider, grinning up at him. "Do you need a diagram, or something?"

"No," Michael replies bending down to kiss the inside of his knee, "I'm pretty familiar with how this works. How _you_ work."

Alex tilts his hips up in invitation. Michael tosses the lube he's been holding on the sheets and drops down on his forearms between Alex's legs. He splays his hands wide then thumbs Alex's cheeks apart, first kissing over his balls before moving lower, snorting laughter into Alex's thigh when just the slightest lap of his tongue over his hole has Alex groaning.

"See? Told you I know how you work."

Michael snorts another burst of laughter into Alex's thigh for the indignant wriggle he gives then moves to start lapping over him. Alex twitches beneath him, trembled gasps falling from his mouth for every lick over his hole. Michael presses his tongue firmer against him and adjusts better so he's laid on his front, has the friction of the bed to thrust against for every noise Alex is making.

Alex's fingers are through his hair as Michael continues to mouth over him. Michael hears him uncap the lube and shifts his weight on to one arm when Alex grabs his wrist, smearing lube over his fingers. Michael shifts enough to nuzzle over Alex's length as he begins to work his fingers into him, kissing against his shaft when Alex gasps for it. He crooks his finger inside Alex in the exact way he knows he likes and circles a fingertip there, kissing up his length before sealing his lips around his cock head and sucking.

"Just there?" Michael teases, looking up to catch Alex's expression; blissed out and eyes closed. He gives a firmer stir of his finger as he laps over his head and smiles for the way Alex's mouth falls open. Alex arches from the bed when Michael then takes him in his mouth and sucks.

"Get up here," Alex calls out, his voice cracking as he paws at Michael's shoulders trying to get him to move.

"I thought we were taking our time?" Michael asks, pressing a kiss to his tip before pitching up the bed.

"I never said that."

"So we can't take our time?"

"You can take all the time you want when you're _in_ me," Alex replies, holding himself open with one hand and guiding Michael into him.

Michael closes his eyes for the tight heat around him, nosing against Alex's jaw as he adjusts on his knees. "Better?"

Alex smiles in triumph, tucking his fingers beneath their pillows and arching up. "Much."

"Just gonna lie there, huh?"

"That's the plan."

Michael snaps his hips hard only making the smug smile on Alex's face get bigger. So he does it again, gripping on to his hips to get the perfect angle. When he begins to circle his hips instead Alex looks down to where they're joined then drops his head back, still smiling. Michael watches himself slide into Alex twice more savoring the squeeze around him then falls forward, bracing his forearms against the bed.

He studies Alex's face as he moves, with the deep, slow thrusts that Alex has always loved. Michael ducks enough to kiss him then drops their foreheads together, continuing to savor the feel of Alex. But he needs more; Alex is far too calm laid out there beneath him. So Michael kneels back up without warning and reaches down to grab Alex behind the knees.

"Where are you going?" Alex protests, though his words tail off into a gasp, as Michael raises his legs, adjusting once more so he has the perfect angle to fuck him with. Alex arches for it pressing his head firmer into his pillow, mouth gaping open for every strike of Michael thrusting into him. Michael raises one of Alex's legs higher until it's draped over his shoulder. He presses a hand to Alex's chest to keep his balance letting his other leg drop back to the bed, smiling for the way Alex calls out for the change of angle.

"Good?" he teases as he blasts out his own groan, this tighter squeeze around him firing fresh heat through Michael's core. He has to chase it, fucking Alex harder as he does, the bed frame creaking for the force of it. And since Alex is making him do all the work he continues to tease him. Michael suddenly withdraws and snorts for Alex's wail of protest, closing his eyes as Alex arches up into his mouth.

" _Michael_ —"

Michael sucks him harder listening to Alex's gasped out breaths, waiting until he feels his fingers begin to curl through his hair before pulling away. He ducks to thrust his tongue into him, his cock jolting for the whimper that falls from Alex's mouth. Michael moves again and fills him whole, pleased with himself for the broken moan he hears next.

With Alex's knees hooked over his arms and his body folded up beneath him, Michael braces his palms against the bed and once again starts to fuck him hard. Alex calls out, his voice cracking, which only spurs Michael on. The headboard starts to strike against the wall behind them but Michael is too far gone to do anything about it.

Alex calls his name again. Michael makes eye contact and keeps staring at him the closer that he gets to coming, his arms beginning to tremble with the force of his movements. And when his orgasms hits Michael shudders into Alex, catching Alex's smug smile again before he has to close his eyes.

"You okay up there?" Alex asks, fingers up and playing with his hair as Michael gets his breath back. Michael turns to get a kiss to his palm and moves so that Alex's legs can drop back to the bed.

"Awesome."

Alex arches beneath him as he hums looking very pleased with himself. Michael massages Alex's thighs then kneels more comfortably, looking down to catch the way Alex is leaking over his own chest.

"Okay," Michael says, "your turn." He grabs Alex's wrist and wraps his fingers around his cock, angling his hips so that he's pressed deep into Alex and smiling when he begins to writhe down on him. Alex strokes himself, stirring his hips, never once breaking eye contact with Michael. His whimpers become more desperate, his breathing more uneven, and just as he comes Alex looks down between them with a whimper, both of them watching as he spills over his hand.

Alex milks himself until he shudders then splays his hand over his chest, that smug smile on his face now tinged with contentment.

"Looking pleased with yourself," Michael says with a stir of his hips that makes Alex whimper. He withdraws slowly knowing Alex will watch, then braces himself on his thighs and squeezes.

"I think I have a good reason to," Alex replies already sounding half-asleep. Michael has _always_ been amused by how quickly Alex falls asleep after sex, knowing it will only be a couple of minutes before he wakes again. He carefully crawls off the bed trying not to disturb him, walking through to the bathroom to dampen a towel to clean him up with. Sure enough, the moment he wipes the towel over Alex's chest he startles awake again, making Michael smile.

"Had your little sex nap there," he teases, squeezing Alex's ankle as he climbs back off the bed.

"If you tell me it's _cute_ —"

"You _are_ cute," Michael insists, grinning for the slight irritation that crosses Alex's face before it morphs into a smile. He passes Alex the bottle of water they still have from the carnival and watches him drink his fill before taking a swig himself, then flicks his fingers against Alex's shin so he knows to move. As Alex turns on his side Michael joins and mirrors him, splaying his hand on Alex's hip.

"I'm also _cold_."

Michael smiles for the grabby hands and bends to kiss him, pulling the comforter up over them both with a thought. Alex grins for the gesture and snuggles closer in what feels like a reward to Michael, draping an arm over his side.

"Maybe we can sleep for a while," Alex whispers, already drifting off to sleep again. Michael watches until Alex's breath evens out then closes his eyes, asleep himself in minutes.


End file.
